Starbucks and Texting
by Annabeth's Sister
Summary: Multishot. In grade seven, Annabeth Chase promised her friends she would never love anybody. And she does well with that promise, and when she's almost thirty, she meets a certain ebony-haired man that happens to annoy the f out of her, but she's attracted to him nonetheless. And the first thing she does to talk about this is text her BFF. A bit of inappropriate stuff and cursing.
1. Starbucks and Texting

Annabeth knew as soon as she found out that a woman had to go throught terrible pain to have a kid (she was seven), that she would never have children.

When she told her father this, he had just patted her shoulder. "You're going to meet a boy, and you're going to fall in love with him. Then you will love that boy so much that you will want to have a kid. And you will. And when you look at that baby when you're in the hospital, you'll know it was all worth it."

"Nah," she said. "I'm still not going to have a kid. Ever."

At least, she repeated that to herself until she met Luke Castellan in fourth grade. He was so sweet, and caring, and nice to her, and he was in _sixth grade. _And he thought she was worth being _friends_ with.

Annabeth had a major crush on Luke Castellan, and she refused to admit it to anyone.

She stayed through that crush until seventh grade, when one day, she just suddenly _stopped liking him_.

She didn't know how it happened. He didn't suddenly become less attractive, or meaner, and he most certainly didn't stop talking to her. Annabeth just... stopped having a romantic interest in him.

And she thought about her responsibility and her ambitions instead, that night, in bed, after she had dumped Luke in her mind.

She thought about children.

She thought about wanting to be an architect.

She lay the thoughts down side-by-side, and she realized she couldn't have both.

But she _really_ wanted to be an architect. Really badly.

She didn't have a romantic interest in anybody anymore.

And really, who had a crush on _Annabeth_? She was nerdy, she payed attention in science class, she read in the library at lunch time, she wrote in a journal, that people would repeatedly try to steal, but it was a fingerprint-opening lock, so no one saw anything. She was ADHD, so she talked a lot to her friends and she talked really loudly.

There was nothing in Annabeth that was extraordinary, and the boys her age were only interested in _sexy _girls, and Annabeth was definitely not _sexy_. She wore shorts and t-shirts to school, that was all. The occasional skorts, but only jeans and denim shorts, with baggy t-shirts, not the tight, bra-showing "shirts" that the school sluts wore.

She really wanted no interest in boys, because interest would lead to love, maybe, and that would lead to kids, and that would lead to _no architecture._

When her friend Shilpa was teasing her other friend Jessie about Jessie's hopeless crush on the jock in her Science class, and going on about "Jessie dreaming, of sitting with Robby! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Annabeth simply blurted, "I'm not going to have kids when I'm older."

Shilpa turned to Annabeth. "You will. You'll fall in love with a guy, and he'll have sex with you, and you'll have a kid. It's going to happen."

Jessie, being a bit nicer, said, "Annabeth, you can't control love. Sooner or later, some guy is going to fall in love with you, and he'll be perfect, and you'll think differently then."

"But I'm not going to even get married. I mean, who would like me? That's not supposed to be self-pitying. I'm not going to fall in love. I'll prove it."

Surprisingly, she did.

There were many requests from guys, when Annabeth was in eighth grade, to go to the school dance with her. She had no interest, even if some of the guys were quite dashing. She couldn't help it that she passed the "awkward stage" before most other girls, and she turned up her nose at each one of them.

* * *

Annabeth slowly developed a reputation in her years of high school.

She was the kinda sexy, nerdy-in-a-hot-way, tall, fit, apple of the guys's eyes. _  
_

(How did she become _sexy_?)

Annabeth was also known as not only the one to get, but the one who was _impossible to get_.

She refused any ask-outs, turned down any requests to be one's date to dances. She was absolutely determined to be single.

Annabeth graduated high school not having a single boyfriend.

* * *

College was the same story. The exact same story. She was now the _definitely sexy_, nerdy-in-a-hot-way, tall, fit, apple of the guys's eyes.

For some reason, she developed an addiction to Indian Bollywood music, appreciating the music itself because she didn't know what the people were saying. There was a lot of English in Indian songs, so there was a bit she could understand. There was one song she heard from a movie, Dhoom 2, called Dhoom Again, and it was entirely English except for two words.

Annabeth was good with languages, so she picked up a bit.

What fascinated her the most was that practically every Indian song was from a movie. There were no "singers", only actors. No "albums", only movies.

She watched every Indian movie she could get her hands on, because she was intrigued by the frequency in romance movies in Bollywood. Or at least, the frequency of romance in Indian movies.

There was one movie about an assassin, and catching that assassin with his look-alike, and the Indian directors incorporated love into there, too. Annabeth was impressed.

* * *

Later, Annabeth met Shilpa's boyfriend, a pretty charming man, named David. Sorry, Shilpa's _fiance._ They had been dating for years.

Jessie even got married in graduate school, giving birth to a child of her own, naming her Annalisa after Annabeth.

Annabeth didn't know whether that was to spite Annabeth, or leave a hint, but seeing as Jessie was the nice one, it was just out of friendship.

* * *

Annabeth achieved her dream to become an architect, after eight years of schooling after high school. She got a lot of money, moved to her own apartment, and the first thing she did was text a photo of her paycheck to Shilpa and Jessie, saying, "haven't had sex once to get that."

She got a reply from Shilpa.

**Shilpa**: You will eventually. ;) Like, I had sex with my husband to have a happy family."

And she sent a picture of her year-old son.

**Annabeth**: Nope. I'm not having sex ever.

Once again, Jessie was the nice one.

**Jessie**: Congrats! You're getting a lot of money!

* * *

Annabeth had to admit, coming home to an empty apartment was a bit depressing. But hey, she could sit on her couch in panties and a bra and she would not have a shirtless, turned-on boyfriend to kiss her senseless and demand sex as a result.

And, because Annabeth had to wear tampons to swim, she assumed sex would hurt. Hell, tampons hurt. A _penis _would hurt even more. _  
_

But she kinda wished, in the deepest crevices of her heart, that there was someone she could love. Not a kid. But a guy.

But Annabeth had sunk too far into that hole of singularity to climb back out. It was just too different for her. Heck, she was almost thirty and she hadn't ever _kissed _ a guy before.

Gods, she was in a deep hole.

* * *

Annabeth was walking through the streets after work, strands of her curly blond hair falling from their work bun and framing her face. Her button-down shirt had been unbuttoned, revealing a tank top that was completely opaque, for the wandering eyes of rogue men. Her pencil skirt stretched with her strides, and released when her legs moved back together, and her stilettos clacked against the pavement. Her purse was dangling from the bend in her elbow, and the hand holding the purse was wiping the sweat from her face.

She happened to be on her period, but she had been having periods for fifteen years now and now they just made her feel like shit.

She walked into the Starbucks and sat in a booth, throwing her purse onto the table and putting her head in her hands, groaning and rubbing her temples, her thumbs propping the sides of her chin up. She pulled off her sunglasses and rubbed her eyes, removing the hair from her bun and shaking it loose with her fingertips. Slipping her feet out of her heels, Annabeth sat straight to order.

Instead, she found herself face-to-face with a guy.

Why hadn't she heard him sit down?

She narrowed her eyes at the guy and he smiled at her.

"Who the hell are you?" Annabeth asked with narrowed eyes and venom dripping from each word.

"Sorry, Miss," he said. "I'm Percy."

"Okay, _Percy,_" she spat, "get the _fuck_ out of my booth."

"Sorry!" he said, but he smiled and winked as he walked away.

* * *

"Shilpa, something weird happened today at Starbucks," Annabeth texted to Shilpa.

**Shilpa**: What, did you meet the guy of your dreams?

**Annabeth**: Well, a guy randomly sat down in my booth. I told him to fuck off.

**Shilpa**: Why? You should have kissed him!

**Annabeth**: You are a lunatic, Shilpa.

**Shilpa**: What color are his eyes?

**Annabeth**: I have no idea, it's not like I gazed into them and dreamed of our wonderful future together. (sarcasm)

**Shilpa**: Oh, I'm thinking of that song, I Hate Luv Stories, from the movie I Hate Luv Stories. "I know you like me, you know I like you, let's get together girl, you know you want to."

**Annabeth**: What does it have to do with that?

**Shilpa**: Well, you know you like this guy, and he knows he likes you, and you need to get together.

**Annabeth**: I'm thinking of the song Dhunki right now. Even though I don't know what most of it means, her voice and tone and the music remind me of a girl who's saying 'I'm never gonna fall in love, sorry!' I'm probably wrong, but she definitely sounds like it.

**Shilpa**: You got me. I don't know the entire meaning of the song, but it definitely sounds like that.

**Annabeth**: Ha.

**Shilpa**: Don't push your luck.

**Annabeth**: Too bad. Ha.

**Shilpa**: Asshole.

**Annabeth**: Bitch.

**Shilpa**: Motherfucker.

**Annabeth**: My mom's dead... ;)

**Shilpa**: :)

* * *

Two weeks later, Annabeth sat down once more at Starbucks. She hadn't gone for two weeks, hoping Percy whatever-the-asshole's-last-name-was would get off her tail.

Not a chance.

As she sat down, he slid into the booth.

Groaning, Annabeth put her head into her hands.

"Fuck off."

"No," he responded.

"What can I do to get you off my tail?"

"I'm not telling until you order a coffee with me."

Annabeth reluctantly ordered a coffee, and one for Percy whatever-the-asshole's-last-name-was.

"Tell me now," Annabeth said.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Is that what's going to get you off my tail?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes."

"Annabeth. Now fuck off."

* * *

Another text conversation between Annabeth and Shilpa:

**Annabeth**: You know what Indian song I'm thinking of?

**Shilpa**: You saw that guy, Percy? ;)

**Annabeth**: Yep. He's an asshole.

**Shilpa**: So... what song?

**Annabeth**: It's not perfect, but Sheila ki Jawani, from Tees Maar Khan.

**Shilpa**: Ah... "I'm too sexy for you!"

**Annabeth**: More like, "I'm never going to be friends with you, son of a bitch!"

**Shilpa**: That works. Oh, what's the color of his eyes?

**Annabeth**: No idea. I was too busy telling him to fuck off.

**Shilpa**: G2G. Rahul's like, "Mommy! Stop playing on the square! Play with me!" Honestly, he can be adorable.

**Annabeth**: ... Okay, bye. See, this is why I didn't want to have kids.

* * *

Annabeth hated to admit it, but she kind of expected Percy whatever-the-asshole's-last-name-was to show up when he did.

And he, to her surprise, was humming one of her favorite songs.

That just so happened to be a Bollywood song.

She listened to him sing.

"Dhoom again and run away with me on a roller coaster ride,

Dhoom again and see your wildest dreams, slowly come alive."

He noticed her watching and stopped. "Sorry," he said. "So, what's with you today? You're not telling me to fuck off today?"

"Your ticket to my not telling you to fuck off in the first five minutes of being here was that song."

"Oh, Dhoom Again? It's all English, so I know it. My best bud's a Bollywood fanatic."

"Same as me," Annabeth muttered, staring down into her coffee.

"Oh, really? Well maybe I could start listening to Bollywood music now, to get to know your interests better, since we're friends now-"

"Fuck off."

"Got it. But I'm still listening to those songs!"

* * *

**Annabeth**: Shilpa, I'm in a dilemma.

**Shilpa**: Why?

**Annabeth**: Percy has an obsession with Indian music too.

**Shilpa**: Ooh, this keeps getting better and better!

**Annabeth**: Shut up.

**Shilpa**: What color are his eyes?

**Annabeth**: I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA!

**Shilpa**: Sorry. I bugged you when you were on your period.

**Annabeth**: How in the name of hell did you know THAT?

**Shilpa**: You only capitalize everything if you're on your period.

**Annabeth**: Really?

**Shilpa**: I can prove it.

**Annabeth**: No, it's fine.

**Shilpa**: What Indian song's in your head now?

**Annabeth**: It's actually not related to Percy Asshole at all, it's the Disco Dewaane from Student of the Year.

**Shilpa**: "There's something about tonight,"

**Annabeth**: "Something very special!"

**Shilpa**: Yeah. Okay, David's back. Bye.

**Annabeth**: Bye.

* * *

Percy whatever-the-asshole's-last-name-was sat down across from Annabeth in the booth, and for an unknown reason, Annabeth's gaze moved to his eyes.

She fell in love with his eyes on first sight. Sea green, dancing, sparkling, beautiful.

The only problem: They were they eyes of Percy whatever-the-asshole's-last-name was.

If they were they eyes of a kinder, more caring man, a nicer person, she just might have fallen in love with him. _Just might_.

"So, I listened to some Indian music yesterday, and part of one song stuck in my head. Tell me if you know it. It's an English rap in a song. Wait- Here.

"You think you're fast but I know I'm faster,

I'm a school (something) I'm a party ninja master,

Do this right,

Like you never imagine,

Drop the boom from a million fathoms.

Up in the sky, down to the ground,

(Something)

Grab somebody sexy, spin her around,

Say he was lost,

But baby girl you're found.

Show all the ladies some tender love and care,

Beat 'em to the floor, throw your pants up in the air,

Yeah this is how we do it,

Yeah this is how it's done,

We the _velas_, we second to none."

For the first time at the coffee shop with Percy whatever-the-asshole's-last-name-was, Annabeth smiled.

* * *

**Shilpa**: What's going through your head?

**Annabeth**: Jaadoo. From Koi Mil Gaya

**Shilpa**: Um...?

That was very direct?

**Annabeth**: I know.

**Shilpa**: Okay, what happened.

**Annabeth**: He recited the rap in "Vele", from Student of the Year.

**Shilpa**: Oh my fucking gods. After one night?

**Annabeth**: He said it stuck in his mind. He only listened to it once. I honestly thought he was going to recite a popular Indian song and claim that he actually listened. But he _actually listened_.

**Shilpa**: What did you do?

**Annabeth**: I smiled.

**Shilpa**: And what did he do?

**Annabeth**: He smiled back. Oh, his eyes are green. Sea green. If they weren't on that asshole's face, I'd say they were beautiful eyes. But his ugly personality makes them ordinary.

**Shilpa**: Ah...

**Annabeth**: After he smiled back, he asked me, "should I fuck off now?" And I kept smiling as I nodded.

**Shilpa**: That's progress? I guess?

* * *

"Why didn't I meet you earlier?" Percy whatever-the-asshole's-last-name-was said as he sat down in front of Annabeth.

"Why?" she asked.

"I just listened to Don, the Theme. You probably know, from that movie, Don."

"The music is amazing, isn't it?"

"Yes! I first thought this song was going to suck when I found out there were no words, but the piano parts, and the synths, and the cymbal that comes in in the beginning, then the explosion of synth, and the music just gets better and better, and it's like an amazing book, you're hooked, but I don't know how that happens with a song!"

Annabeth smiled. "It's quite something, isn't it?"

"Are you kidding me? I'm buying that song! Oh, and can I have your phone number?"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"You know, since we're friends and all-"

"Who said we were friends?"

"Well, since we talked to each other-"

"We are not friends. Fuck off."

His eyes suddenly darkened, and he scowled. "Fine. I'll fuck off. Forever. You'll finally get what you wanted all along. I tried to make a friend, and-" Percy stood up. "I'm leaving. Happy?"

Annabeth said nothing as he stomped out of Starbucks.

The truth was, she didn't know whether to be happy or sad.

* * *

**Annabeth**: I think I made a mistake, Shilpa.

**Shilpa**: What?

**Annabeth**: Percy wasn't trying to hook up with me.

**Shilpa**: Then what was he trying to do?

**Annabeth**: Just make a friend.

**Shilpa**: (wince) You said you weren't friends, right? And he wanted you two to be? And he left, and he's never coming back?

**Annabeth**: You are psychic.

**Shilpa**: I'm just awesome. But this is serious.

**Annabeth**: I know. Maybe we are friends.

**Shilpa**: Go to Starbucks. Right now.

**Annabeth**: He isn't going to be there.

**Shilpa**: Just try. I have a gut feeling.

**Annabeth**: I never trust gut feelings.

**Shilpa**: You know humans have a massive amount of neurons in our guts?

**Annabeth**: Fine, I'm going.

* * *

Annabeth made a mental note to thank Shilpa when she got back.

Percy was sitting in a coffee booth, his head in his hands.

Annabeth sat down in front of him, twiddling her thumbs as she waited for him to look up.

When he didn't, Annabeth quietly said, "I call it repetitive irony."

His head shot up. "What? Oh. It's you. I'll fuck off."

"No," Annabeth said, grabbing his forearm. "Did you hear what I said earlier? Repetitive irony. You came to me that day, sat yourself down, waited for me to look up. Now, I'm apologizing by doing the same thing. Our roles are reversed."

He smiled leaned back in the booth. "Jackson," he said.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"My last name is Jackson."

* * *

**Shilpa**: OMG, YOU KNOW HIS LAST NAME?

**Annabeth**: You're acting like a teenager. You're a full-grown adult with a kid and another on the way. Calm down.

**Shilpa**: You're psychic. About the baby on the way.

**Annabeth**: I'm just awesome. ;) And his last name is Jackson.

**Shilpa**: Percy Jackson... it works.

**Annabeth**: Yep, it does.

**Shilpa**: Annabeth Jackson...

**Annabeth**: Shut up.

**Shilpa**: Sorry.

* * *

"So, you never told me _your _last name," Percy said as he stirred the sugar into his coffee.

"Chase."

"Nice. Annabeth Chase. It works."

"The same with Percy Jackson."

"Yes."

Annabeth fidgeted. "Look, about yesterday, the first time we were at the coffee shop-"

"I get it," Percy said it, smiling to show he wasn't bitter, "you're sorry, you had a shit day at work or something, and we're really friends now."

Annabeth nodded. "Everything except for the shit day at work. Let me explain why I'm like this. You see, I pick and choose my friends very carefully. My current best friends, Shilpa and Jessie, I _interrogated _them before I called them my friends. I'm really careful, and I wasn't sure we were friends yet. But we are, don't worry."

"Thanks." Percy reached his hand across the table.

Annabeth looked at it warily, lifting her hand and slowly setting it into his. He held it comfortably, and he smiled at her. "See? You're opening up already."

Annabeth smiled at his hand in hers, thinking of that promise she had made in seventh grade.

* * *

**Annabeth**: Percy and I are friends now.

**Shilpa**: What song is running through your mind at the moment?

**Annabeth**: Hmm... Bin Tere. From I Hate Luv Stories.

**Shilpa**: "Lost and lonely, 'cause you're the only, one that knows me, and I can't be without you."

**Annabeth**: Yep.

**Shilpa**: I can tell you're dreamy.

**Annabeth**: A lot of stuff happened today.

**Shilpa**: Well, I gotta go, tell me later.

**Annabeth**: Okay. Bye.

* * *

Annabeth decided to come a bit late. She had taken the day off from work, and she was wearing casual attire, jean shorts and a white tee with butterflies painted on. Her hair was down and curly, and she was humming Crazy Kiya Re from Dhoom 2.

Percy wolf-whistled as she sat down, lifting her sunglasses. As he heard the song Annabeth was humming, he quoted the song,

"Sexy lady on the floor, keep you coming back for more."

"Shut up." Annabeth swatted his forearm.

"What's with the casualness?"

"I took a day off."

"Ah. That explains it."

"Here's my phone number." Annabeth passed Percy a slip of paper with her number on it. "You can text me, but don't use that as an alternative to this. This is nice."

"Okay," Percy said. "I'll totally do that. Yeah." The smile on his face as he pocketed the paper was bigger than Annabeth had ever seen it. "Hey, I had a question."

"Ask away," Annabeth said after ordering her coffee.

"Have you ever been in a relationship with anybody?"

"No. I've been single all my life. What about you?"

"Same. I guess I've never found the right person, if you can say that."

"Wanna walk around? It's beautiful outside."

"Um, sure?" Percy said, standing and paying the bill.

The two walked around the area.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Percy asked.

"Surprisingly, no."

"Wow. I remember kissing a girl, Sandra, in... second grade?"

"Wow."

The two kept walking along in silence, and Annabeth suddenly turned to Percy.

"I'm feeling courageous," Annabeth muttered, and she grabbed the front of Percy's shirt and kissed him.


	2. Part 2

"Shit," Annabeth muttered after pulling away. "You're probably married, right?"

"Uh-n-no, I'm not," he muttered, dazed.

"I just totally fucked things up, didn't I?" Annabeth asked.

"Not really," Percy said. "I just didn't know you... felt that way about me, I guess."

"Neither did I," Annabeth whispered.

"Um, you're still holding my shirt," Percy breathed. Their faces were still close, and Annabeth shivered at the touch of his breath hitting her face.

"That's because I wanted to do this," and she grabbed the back of his neck with her free hand, pulling their mouths together once more.

* * *

**Annabeth: **I hate you.

**Shilpa: **What?

**Annabeth: **Something happened when I met Percy today.

**Shilpa: **You guys kissed, right?

**Annabeth: **What's up with you being fucking psychic?

**Shilpa: **I told you, I'm awesome.

**Annabeth**: I don't understand. I just turned around, muttered, "I'm feeling courageous," I grabbed his shirt, and I kissed him.

**Shilpa**: What did his lips feel like?

**Annabeth**: Honestly, I'm going to go to your house and find that Shilpa has been replaced with a psycho _and _psychic teenager.

**Shilpa**: Maybe I've always been that way... Oh! Guess what song's going through my head!

**Annabeth**: I have no idea.

**Shilpa**: Khabar Nahi from Dostana! "Got to be love 'cause it's really got me going,"

**Annabeth**: I'm leaving.

**Shilpa**: No, I'm not teasing you. It's been stuck in my head for hours. It just suddenly reminded me of you and Percy.

**Annabeth**: I've got to go anyways, I've got a lot of work.

**Shilpa**: Okay. Bye.

* * *

A bit after Annabeth sat down at Starbucks, Percy came, and he wasn't in his usual button-down shirt and khakis.

He was wearing a muscle tee that showed that, indeed, his biceps were pretty big, and he folded his hands behind his head as he sat down, and Annabeth noted his jeans as well.

"So, I decided that since you, that day, wore ordinary clothes, I will. Today. It's a day off for me anyways."

Annabeth nodded, staring down at her coffee, feeling quite awkward.

"Hey? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired," Annabeth lied.

"You're not. I can see it."

"Damn, you know me too well. I'm just a bit awkward, from what happened... before."

"Oh, that. Well, let's leave, and go somewhere private. I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

As they walked out of the door, Percy hesitantly took Annabeth's hand. She tensed slightly, but relaxed as he started swinging it as if they were children.

"Um, so, about that kiss... and the one after that..."

"Sorry, I was all hyped-up because of life and coffee. It won't happen again." Annabeth blushed and she looked down.

"Who said you needed to apologize?" he asked, and Annabeth could hear the smirk in his voice. Then, under his breath, he started muttering the words to a song that Annabeth knew.

"I know you like me,

You know I like you,

Let's get together, girl,

You know you want to."

She looked up at him in amazement.

"Well, I don't know any American songs that are as blatant as this one, and Indian music is what kinda made us friends. So..."

Annabeth stared at him incredulously.

He looked down, blushing, and he muttered the words again, except with less rhythm and he made it sound more like a sentence.

Annabeth watched him, and she squeezed his hand reassuringly, and he moved his gaze to her eyes.

She smiled. "I'm not that heartless. Sure. 'Let's get together, boy, you know you want to.' I'm okay with it, so long as you keep meeting me at Starbuck's."

Percy leaned forward and clumsily kissed her on the mouth.

Annabeth smiled.

* * *

**Annabeth**: Haule Haule is stuck in my mind.

**Shilpa**: Ooh, you guys got together!

**Annabeth**: Yeah. I've just given up on telling you you're psychic. You'll just say you're awesome.

**Shilpa**: And after fifteen years, Annabeth finally knows me!

**Annabeth**: Shut up.

**Shilpa**: So, how did he ask you out?

**Annabeth**: He said the beginning of I Hate Luv Stories. The "I know you like me, you know I like you" part.

**Shilpa**: So romantic!

**Annabeth**: I guess. In our way. I mean, if any other guy did that, I'd be like, "Are you on drugs?"

**Shilpa**: Yes! *squeal*

**Annabeth**: Why do you say "yes" to something like that?

**Shilpa**: G2G.

**Annabeth**: Okay...

U there, Shilpa?

I guess not. Humph.

* * *

"Hey, Annabeth," Percy said. The two had run into each other at the door of Starbucks itself, and they joined hands and walked inside.

"So, you two finally got together?" Annabeth heard a raspy voice say behind her. She jumped to see the attendant, a middle-aged man who was beaming.

"Um, yes, we did. Have you been monitoring us?"

"Kind of. You guys are adorable!"

They walked on to a seat, and as soon as they sat down, Annabeth burst out laughing. "That guy was hilarious!"

"For some reason, he reminded me of that guy, Aryan, in Dhoom 2. You know how he's disguised as the janitor dude, to steal the diamonds? And he actually says hi to people, with a _trash bag _with _priceless diamonds _in it!"

"But I loved that part when the girl, Sunehri, is all dressed up as a robber, and you think she's Aryan, and then you see Aryan there, and you're wondering, 'who the hell is this?' and then later, she takes off her jacket and she's all pretty, and she's a _girl._"

"And she casually, to Aryan, who's staring, "I'm _so _hot." And you think she's saying she's _sexy_, but she's saying her robber clothes were hot. "You don't feel really hot... like in all this?" That was priceless. I started laughing like a little kid. And the way she says the "like in all this?" in English just made her seem more modern and more like whatever she was."

"You understand Hindi?"

"No, I turned on the subtitles."

"That makes sense."

They drank their coffee and talked about Dhoom 2, and Annabeth couldn't help feeling that this felt so easy, less tense, because they had admitted their feelings to one another.

"Um, have I ever been to your house?" she asked suddenly, in the middle of a conversation.

Percy eyed her. "No. Why?"

Annabeth snapped out of her daze and shook her head. "No reason. Never mind." She looked at her hands, flushed.

"Wait. Come here," Percy said. They both stood and Annabeth took his outstretched hand.

"Where are you taking me?" Annabeth asked as they walked to a parking lot.

They reached a car, and Percy opened the door. "My house."

* * *

**Annabeth**: Guess where I went today?

**Shilpa**: Starbucks? Like you always do?

**Annabeth**! FINALLY YOU DIDN'T GUESS THE FIRST TIME! Guess again.

**Shilpa**: Jeez! Um... Percy's house?

**Annabeth**: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GET THE ANSWER IN THE FIRST FUCKING THREE GUESSES!?

**Shilpa**: Calm down, Annabeth. Wow, you're happy.

Annabeth?

**Annabeth**: I was just having a flashback.

**Shilpa**: Okay. That was odd. What did you do at his house?

**Annabeth**: Random stuff.

**Shilpa**: Kiss?

**Annabeth**: (blush) yeah...

* * *

Percy sat in bed, staring at the wall in front of him. What had happened at his house that day? He wasn't sure. On a whim, he had just led her to his car, and...

_Annabeth sat in the car next to Percy as he drove, and he was aware of her eyes resting on him_,_ even as he pulled into his driveway. _

_"Come on in," he said as he opened the door for Annabeth, helping her out, as his mom always insisted was a "proper boyfriend thing to do"._

_Holding Annabeth's hand felt a bit awkward, seeing as he was in casual jeans and a t-shirt, and she was in a button-down blouse and a pencil skirt, wearing stilettos. _

_Giving Annabeth a once-over, Percy said, "I feel so underdressed."_

_Annabeth chuckled, looking him over. "You are underdressed."_

_"Hey," Percy said, grabbing Annabeth's waist, pulling her against him, and Annabeth's breath hitched. _

_Percy moved his mouth to meet hers, and Annabeth's arms snaked around his neck, and Annabeth kicked off her heels and Percy bent down at the sudden change in height. _

_They broke apart. _

_"Wow, you're good at this," Percy muttered. "You sure you haven't kissed anyone yet? Because how did you do that without practice?"_

_"I just did," Annabeth breathed, and she pulled apart completely and bent down to slip on her shoes. "Now, let's not get carried away. You brought me here to show me your house; show me your house."_

_"Okay, milady Annabeth."_

_Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Let's just go inside."_

She had liked his house, saying it was big and "so much more spacious" than her "broom closet of an apartment in comparison".

Really, it wasn't much.

* * *

As Percy met Annabeth in Starbucks the next day, Annabeth was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked.

"I'm just really happy."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Because I'm going to take you to my house today."

And Annabeth stood and pulled Percy to her car.

* * *

"Whoa! I didn't know your car was a convertible!" Percy said as he lowered the top.

"I knew it was," Annabeth said. "I was just always driving, and I only want to lower the top when I've got my hair down, it's an obsession with me. So I never did."

"Well, I'm driving, so..." Percy deftly reached behind Annabeth's head, pulling her hair tie out, causing Annabeth to yelp as her hair fell around her face. It whipped back and forth, and Percy admired her as she tried to move the hair from her eyes, smiling and laughing with him.

"Wanna listen to music?" Annabeth asked, as soon as she had tamed her rogue hair. "I'll put in a playlist from my iPod. This is all Indian music, so be warned."

"No, that's okay," Percy said, grinning.

The first song that played was quite inappropriate. It was quite modern kind of music, Party on My Mind from Race 2. There was a lot of singing about booze and tequila, but neither Annabeth nor Percy cared.

Annabeth threw her head back as Percy raised the volume to full blast, and she started singing the words, in an American accent with the Hindi words that would have made Shilpa throw up. Percy laughed at Annabeth, and she smiled at him through her hair and shouted directions to him.

When the song changed to a different song, Tu Bole Main Boloon from Jaane Tu Ya Jaane Na, which happened to be a bit quieter, Percy told Annabeth, "Starbucks is a long way from your apartment."

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "It's pretty far. But I care that much. I'm driving forty-five miles to see you every day." She poked his chest with her finger.

When the song once again changed to Masakali from Delhi 6, Percy perked up. "I love this song," he said. "It's just so fun, and the music is so cool! It's kinda goofy, but I like it."

Percy drove, moving slightly to the beat, and the song changed to one of Annabeth's favorites, Guzarish, from Ghajini.

"Oh my gosh, Percy, listen to this song. It's beautiful. The music, and the blending, and the tunes..." Annabeth's voice faded as she listened, eyes closed, mouthing the words.

He listened, and he did like it. It seemed like a sad song, but happy and upbeat at the same time.

As the song ended, Annabeth looked up. "Oh, there's our exit. Right there. Then keep going on this road, Park Way, to get to Godly Court, then you turn right. My apartment complex is the sixth one down."

Main Hoon Don from Don was the last song to play before they reached Annabeth's apartment complex.

"That's funny," Annabeth muttered as she looked at the driveway. "Why is there a car parked in the driveway? Usually mine is the only one there. Huh." Annabeth shrugged. "Maybe Malcom, my neighbor, has someone over. Maybe his girlfriend."

Percy walked to her floor with Annabeth, and when she unlocked the door, they were greeted by a loud "Surprise!"

An Indian girl and a guy were standing in Annabeth's living room, with a two-year-old son.

"Shilpa!" Annabeth squealed, running to her best friend's arms.

"Annabeth!" Said "Shilpa" said in the same tone. "It's been so damn long, I've been thinking we'd never see each other again!"

Percy stood off to the side, feeling like a fly on the wall as the two reunited and Annabeth met Shilpa's husband, whom Percy heard as named "David", and Shilpa and David's son, Rahul.

Finally, Shilpa noticed Percy, and she raised her eyebrows at Percy and turned to Annabeth.

"Who, my dear Annabeth, does _this_ happen to be?" she gestured to Percy, who waved at Shilpa shyly, giving a tight smile.

"Oh," Annabeth blushed, walking over to Percy, putting a hand around his waist, and he reciprocated; "this is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson."

Shilpa wolf-whistled and clapped, and Percy looked down shyly once more, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hi," he said. "I'm Annabeth's boyfriend."

"I already said that, stupidhead," Annabeth said, smiling and squeezing him around the waist, turning back to Shilpa. "He's a bit shy. Percy, I feel like you're a pet or something. "This is my pet guinea pig, Percy. He's a bit shy, he might bite." Go on, say hi."

"Hi, I'm Shilpa," Shilpa held out a hand, and Percy shook it.

"Annabeth's told me a lot about you," Shilpa said. "You're a fan of Indian music?"

"Only because Annabeth introduced me," Percy said, his confidence back. "And I'm guessing _her _love for Bollywood came from you?"

"Well, she kinda got addicted during a little bit of depression in college, remember, Annabeth?"

"Yeah," Annabeth smiled. "I'm better now, but the Bollywood craze stayed. I'm kinda glad. Percy asked me out with Bollywood."

Shilpa nodded, smiling. "Annabeth, we were only able to visit for a bit, David's on a business trip, so we've got to get back to our hotel, but we left some gifts. David, Rahul and I went to India recently, to meet my parents. They moved back. We brought you a shawl, I hoped you and Percy would be a "thing" when I got the presents, so I got Percy some stuff, I can't exactly remember what it was. There's lots of stuff in your room, Annabeth."

"Thanks so much, Shilpa! I'll need to go to Greece and get something from there to repay you!" Annabeth said.

"No, this is a friendly gift. Remember when I destroyed your favorite sweater in ninth grade? This is my repayment."

Annabeth thought. "Oh yeah... you never got me anything!"

"I knew that I'd get you something from India or something and you wouldn't want to accept it, so I left that as an open payment option, so that I could get you into keeping my gifts."

"Smart move, Shilpa."

"Thanks."

* * *

As soon as Shilpa had left, Percy grabbed Annabeth's face and pulled her into a searing kiss. Annabeth moaned, wrapping her hands around his neck and standing on her tiptoes to get deeper. She tilted her head for a better angle, and Percy groaned, pulling Annabeth closer.

When they pulled apart, Percy just gazed at Annabeth.

"I love you," he said, looking into her eyes.

"I..." Annabeth whispered, turning away.

Percy pulled Annabeth forwards for a slow, sweet kiss.

"You don't need to say it," he said. "Just know that I love you, and I know you will love me eventually. Tell me whenever you feel like you're ready."

"Thanks so much," Annabeth said, breathing a sight of relief.

"You want me to kiss you like the first time again?" Percy said.

"Yes," Annabeth muttered. "Please. Kiss me."

* * *

**Okay, this is definitely going to be a three-or-four-shot, and I love writing this. It's so fun! There is a lot less cursing in this chapter, more because when I wrote the first chapter, I happened to be on my period, and my life felt more like sh**. And my period's over, so my life's happy again. So there's less cursing. I tried to force it in some places, but it wasn't that great, so it's okay. **

**Ratt**


	3. Part 3

**The long-awaited third (and probably final) chapter of Starbucks and Texting! Hope you guys like it! Sorry it took me so long to update!**

Annabeth's doorbell rang at ten o'clock in the morning on Saturday. Walking over, she opened it, and was greeted by Percy, Shilpa, and Rahul.

"Happy Birthday to approximately 360,000 people today! And you!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Wow, what a way to make me feel like my birthday's _so special._"

"You never told me your birthday was so close, I would have gotten you a real present!" Percy said.

"It's nothing," Annabeth said. "Like you guys so well emphasized, there are 360 thousand people out there that have the same birthday as me. It's nothing much."

"But, you see..." Percy moved forwards, wrapping a hand around Annabeth's waist, leaning forward. "Everyone will be celebrating their birthdays as if theirs is the only birthday in the world. So why don't _you_-" he moved forwards so that his lips were brushing hers, "celebrate it the same way? Celebrate as if your birthday is the only birthday in the world."

"Okay," Annabeth breathed, closing the gap between their lips.

They were interrupted with a squeal. "You guys are adorable!"

"I forgot about Shilpa," Annabeth muttered to Percy against his mouth, smiling. He grinned back.

"Let's get rid of her," he whispered.

"No!" Annabeth said. "That's mean."

"You wanna kiss me or what?"

Annabeth nodded. "Let's get rid of her."

"Shilpa?" Percy asked, and Shilpa nodded, waving her hand.

"I know, you want me to get out of here, because you want to enjoy each other." Shilpa smiled. "I would have been mad at you, Annabeth, but considering who you're getting rid of me for..." she looked Percy up and down, and stalked up to him, placing her outstretched finger under his nose. "No messing with her. Be good."

She turned and stalked away.

Percy turned and grabbed Annabeth's waist with his two hands, roughly pulling her lips to his. She opened the door backwards, and the two walked, lips locked, backwards into Annabeth's apartment.

Percy backed Annabeth into a wall, moving his hands from her waist, placing them against the wall, on either side of her head, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, and Annabeth put her hands around his neck, letting the bottom part of her hand drop lazily, and she wrapped one arm completely around his neck, her hand dangling on the other side of his neck as Percy kissed her more deeply. Annabeth moaned, and Percy pulled her hair from its nightly ponytail and wrapped her curls around his fingers and pulled away, resting his forehead against Annabeth's.

Annabeth sighed and she played with the collar of his shirt, smiling, her arm still around his neck. Percy looked down and pecked Annabeth on the lips, pulling farther back.

"Happy Birthday," he said, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Annabeth's neck.

"Yes," she muttered, "definitely a happy birthday."

* * *

**Shilpa**: So, what did you guys do when you kicked me out?

**Annabeth**: Um...

**Shilpa**: Make-out?

**Annabeth**: Kinda...

**Shilpa**: Hahahahahaha

**Annabeth**: *sticks tongue out*

**Shilpa**: Ha. Song?

**Annabeth: **Challa from Jab Tak Hai Jaan.

**Shilpa**: Ooh, I like that song!

**Annabeth**: The movie was nice, too.

**Shilpa**: Yeah...

**Annabeth**: The song is in Punjabi, so I didn't understand it, but it was nice.

**Shilpa**: Yes... I've got to go, Rahul's screaming for me.

**Annabeth**: How's the new baby coming?

**Shilpa**: :( I forgot to tell you... it was a miscarriage.

**Annabeth**: Oh... :( Maybe try for another one soon?

**Shilpa**: What about you? *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*

**Annabeth**: No, thank you. I don't know if I'm gonna even marry Percy. :P

* * *

Annabeth smiled at Percy as she slid into the seat across from him.

"Hey," she said, "how are you doing?"

Percy shrugged. "Fine."

"What song are you thinking of?"

"From that movie, Krrish," Percy said, grinning. "Koi Tumsa Nahin, No One Like You."

Annabeth blushed. "Oh."

Percy smiled. "What? There is no one like you. You're beautiful, amazing, smart, sexy, badass, and tons of other things I probably haven't discovered yet."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep," Percy nodded and stirred his coffee. He perked up suddenly. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!"

Percy whipped out a box from his pocket. "I didn't really give you a birthday present..." he handed the box to Annabeth sheepishly, and she opened it.

Inside was the most gorgeous necklace she had ever seen (A/N: I'll let you guys imagine it).

"Oh my gosh, Percy, this is so amazing!" she held it up and put it back into the case.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked.

"Put it on me," Annabeth said, grabbing his hand and taking him to a secluded corner. She handed him the necklace and pulled her hair around to her neck. Percy walked around Annabeth and draped the chain around her neck, and Annabeth shivered at the feel of his breath on her neck. She nearly moaned out loud as after he fastened the chain, pressed feather-light kisses up her neck to under her ear.

"You like that?" Percy whispered huskily.

"Yes," Annabeth breathed as she turned around and forcefully grabbed Percy and pulled his lips to hers.

Percy broke away from Annabeth's lips and pressed his to her collarbone, dragging them up, and Annabeth groaned and held his head to her neck.

"Gosh, Annabeth," Percy muttered, pulling away. "We've got to stop."

"Why?" Annabeth asked, her thoughts muddled.

"Because, we need to restrain ourselves," Percy chided lightly.

"Oh yeah," Annabeth muttered. "Gosh, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing," Percy said, pressing a feather-light peck to Annabeth's lips. "You're just getting a bit out of control."

* * *

Annabeth: Hi!

Shilpa: Hi!

Annabeth: I'm tired. And thinking of no song at the moment.

Shilpa: Okay...

Annabeth: :D

* * *

"Annabeth," Percy breathed, during one of their heavy make-out sessions. "Marry me."

"What the _hell_?" she screamed, looking at Percy. "_Fucking marry you_?"

"What? Do you not want to marry me?"

"No, I kind of do," Annabeth corrected. "but you're asking me to— fucking _marry you_— right now of all times—"

"Sorry," Percy said, pulling Annabeth in for a kiss again.

"No..." Annabeth said, pushing him away. "I— I want to marry you. Yes. I'm marrying you. Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, _fuck, _yes!"

Percy laughed, pulling Annabeth in for a chaste kiss.

"Let's get _fucking_ married," he teased.

"No, let's get married," she corrected, breathless, looking around, dazed. "I'm gonna marry you!" she screamed, pulling Percy in for a hug. _  
_

"I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I love you," he said.

"Yes, it is the perfect time," Annabeth said, smiling at him. "Oh gosh. Yeah, I love you, too, I think we've figured that out. But I'm _fucking marrying you_!"

"You make it sound like it's bad," Percy said.

"No, it's not bad, it's great, I'm just shocked, is all," Annabeth said, but she squealed and pulled Percy in for a hug._  
_

* * *

**Annabeth**: Guess what?

**Shilpa**: What?

**Annabeth**: Guess!

**Shilpa**: You and Percy had sex?

**Annabeth**: Eww! Disgusting! Well, not that disgusting, but... no! Who's _not_ fucking psychic now! YES!

**Shilpa**: You're getting married.

**Annabeth**: I hate you.

**Shilpa**: Oh my god, you're getting married! Oh my god!

**Annabeth**: :)

* * *

"Do you, Perseus Jackson, take Annabeth Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Percy smiled at Annabeth.

"Do you, Annabeth Chase, take Perseus Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

And they kissed.

And that was the end of that.

* * *

Epilogue:

"Do you want kids?" Percy asked Annabeth, pulling her close to him and kissing her collarbone and up her neck, around her jaw.

"Well, I like the stuff that comes before the kids," she said.

"Being pregnant?"

"Before that..."

"Oh."

"We can do that now, if you want to," Annabeth said.

"But do you want kids?"

"No, I don't want kids, but a husband is good enough for me."

"That's fine."

And _that_— was the end of that._  
_

**Sorry if the end seemed a bit rushed, I had no more ideas and I still wanted to finish the story.**

**No, I didn't intend for them to have kids, sorry. I wanted them to get married, but have no kids. That's what Annabeth wanted. **

**Anyways, sorry for the crappy chapter, I ran out of ideas,**

**Ratt**


	4. Terrible AN that you still must read

Oh. my. gosh.

I hate to be so blunt about this to all my fanfiction readers, but I'd better say this straight:

I'm not going to be doing fanfiction anymore. ever.

The explanation: My family decided that we were all "addicted to technology", so we have set up a household renunciation of screens except for work and school.

Which means I don't get my iPod at all.

Which means no fanfiction.

My parents set the password of my iPad so that my sister and I can't unlock it, but it happened to be unlocked and this is probably the last night of unlimited iPod (and fanfiction) use for a long time, and I've got to use the time to tell uou guys and explain.

I can still check my email, (fifteen minutes a day) so I can see your reviews and favorites and follows (they make me smile), so don't hesitate to leave reviews anyways.

Once in a while, I might be able to go onto fanfiction for a short update to Percabeth Drabbles, but… rarely.

I am horrified to be delivering such news on such a pleasant time as 1 day after Percy's birthday, but I'm on fanfiction today and today only.

Fortunately, I didn't startpublishing Son of Colors yet, since each chapter has a cliffhanger ending and it would be torturous if you didn't read that for a long time. :)

But I will sill work on Son of Colors, and when it's done I'll publish it.

I am so sorry about this, but I needed to tell you...

Ratt


End file.
